


I am You and You are Me

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Girls Like Girls (Like Boys Do) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, Damn Metas!, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, canon compliance, implied sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iris was in a state of shock. She had woken up naked in bed with another woman (which wasn’t really shocking at all. It had happened before and would probably happen again, she identified as pansexual for a reason, women were hot) in another woman’s body. </p><p>Wait, no. That sounded weird and sexual. Her...spirit(?) was in another body - she literally wasn’t herself. She was, well, she was Linda Park. And wasn’t that just lovely? </p><p>She had slept with the woman she had been lusting after for months and now she resided inside said woman’s body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am You and You are Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled: “Like Freaky Friday (Except Gayer and With Less Family Drama)”. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Flash or its characters.

_Linda Park_

_06: 00_

When Linda woke up, she wasn’t alone in her bed. She frowned at the feeling of a very female someone wrapped around her. While it wasn’t uncommon for her to have one-night stands with girls (she was safe about it, but she enjoyed sex and was willing to have it whenever she pleased with whomever she pleased), she was never the little spoon, too attracted to the petite type and too athletic herself.\

“Mm, Linda, it’s time to wake up,” a very familiar, husky voice purred in her ear.

The familiarity of the voice threw her off, because it sounded like she did whenever she heard her voicemail message and how was that even possible?

But the voice had said Linda, which was a good sign. Right? “Um, I can’t remember last night at all,” Linda admitted. And whoa! That didn’t sound like her voice at all. It was quite a bit deeper, and honestly? She preferred this voice better to her own.

The body behind her chuckled and that was when Linda noticed that said body was nude and so was she. So, she had definitely slept with someone last night. But who? “It’s Iris, Linda. Iris West? By the way, wasn’t your hair shorter last night? And when did we switch positions?”

Linda wiggled around so she was facing Iris and she opened her eyes. And then she screamed.

Because in front of her? She saw herself.

 

_Iris West_

_06: 30_

Iris was in a state of shock. She had woken up naked in bed with another woman (which wasn’t really shocking at all. It had happened before and would probably happen again, she identified as pansexual for a reason, women were hot) in another woman’s body.

Wait, no. That sounded weird and sexual. Her...spirit(?) was in another body - she literally wasn’t herself. She was, well, she was Linda Park. And wasn’t that just lovely?

She had slept with the woman she had been lusting after for months and now she resided inside said woman’s body. Ugh, her life had become way too complicated ever since the particle accelerator had exploded. The concept of metahumans was fascinating, the reality not nearly as much.

She looked down at herself...no, at Linda. She was only an inch taller than normal, but it felt weird being taller than anyone. Especially herself? Ugh, this whole situation was confusing and she was tired and pleasantly sore. She had work but she also just wanted to drift back to sleep. Also, she couldn’t really go to work for as long as she was Linda.

God, she had to go talk to STAR Labs. Maybe they had an idea how the meta had done this?   
  
Taking a deep breath, Iris turned to Linda. “Okay, so we need to go to STAR Labs,” she said. “They’ll be able to help us out.”

“STAR Labs? The people who blew up the particle accelerator up? What the hell could they do to help us?” Linda asked. It was so weird to see Iris’s own face staring at her with confusion, wearing clothes not at all like her own. It was official - that day was the weirdest day she’d had ever.

“You remember when you were dating Barr? His friends Caitlin and Cisco both work at STAR Labs and they’ve been dealing with metahumans for months,” Iris said, hedging a bit of the truth. “They’ve worked with the Flash before.”

Linda’s eyes widened. “Holy crap! Really? Wait, how did Barry get to know them?” She tilted her head to the side, in a move that was uncharacteristic of Iris’s body.

“When Barr was in his coma, he almost died - no, he did die - several times. They were the ones who saved him.

“Oh!” Linda exclaimed. “Okay then, let’s go.” Iris smiled at her.

 

_Linda Park_

_07: 15_

It took them forty-five excruciating minutes before they finally reached STAR Labs and Linda was officially done by then. Iris’s body, while beyond lovely, was becoming close to too much for her. Iris wasn’t nearly as fit as she was and her body was beginning to get tired. Linda, who had three-mile runs almost every morning, was getting tired after thirty minutes of walking. What the hell?

When they walked into STAR Labs (seriously, they just waltzed in. The security guard even sent her a friendly nod, which was weird until she remembered once again that she wasn’t in her body), the first thing Linda noticed was that Barry was cuddling with that cute latino boy he had been such good friends with. Hadn’t she and Barry broken up because he was unrequitedly in love with Iris? Then again, considering the fact that she and Iris had just slept together, it may have been a good thing if Barry was finally over her.

The second thing that she noticed was the mannequin wearing the Flash suit (and then the freakishly advanced computer system that would’ve made Linda’s computer geek ex-girlfriend cry in envy after having seen).

Iris coughed at that moment. “Hey guys,” she said. “So, uh, Linda and I have a problem.”

All three of the people already hanging out in the lab turned to the girls who were standing in the doorway. The latino guy - Cisco was his name! - furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, you’re Lin - oh, shit. The meta got you guys too, didn’t she? She also got me and Barry.”

Linda and Iris perked up. “Really? Have you guys fixed it?” Iris asked.  
  
Barry chuckled, running one of his large hands through his hair. “Yeah,” he said. “We did. So, I’m assuming you guys, er, uh...that you guys - ”

The pretty white woman they were hanging with, scowled. “Did the two of you engage in coitus last night?” she asked.

Linda’s eyes widened. She glanced at Iris, who was blushing, before nodding. “Yeah.” She started wrapping a strand of Iris’s hair, which was so much longer than her own, around her finger. “We did, we slept together? Why?”   
  
“Because that’s how she...for lack of a better term, whammied you. The way to break the switch is by kissing. And yes, I am aware of how cliche that sounds. Cisco pointed it out several times.”

Linda’s eyes widened and she ducked her head. Iris reached forward, grabbing her hand. She leaned forward to whisper, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lin. But I’d love to kiss you again.”

Linda froze before she turned to Iris. “I’ll kiss you,” she said. “But not when there are people around us!”   
  
Iris laughed and she grinned at Linda. “Good,” she said. “Then let’s go.”

Linda followed Iris out the door and grinned. She’d been wanting to kiss Iris for ages. It was just weird that now that she finally got to she was less kissing Iris and more kissing...herself. Weirdest thought ever.

When they finally reached a private area, Linda and Iris took a minute to stare at each other before either of them moved. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” Iris asked.

Linda needed only to nod before Iris moved forward to slide their lips together. For a moment it was just a kiss (a kiss that involved the softest and sweetest lips ever Linda had ever known, true, but still just a kiss), but then it happened. Linda felt a shift and everything changed.

Linda’s eyes flew open and she met Iris’s. And they were Iris’s eyes. They were back in their normal bodies! Iris was smiling at her too, that same smile that stole Linda’s breath every time she saw it.

“Hey,” Iris said. “Wanna go on a date with me sometime?”

Linda laughed and it was a carefree, happy laugh. “Yeah. I would love that,” she said. “I’d love that a lot.”

And then she leaned forward to press their lips together again.

It was magical. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hellscanary on tumblr but my computer's not letting me gift it to them, so just know they were the one who prompted me.


End file.
